


Stone Cold

by tsunade143



Series: Inspired by songs AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Eda calls odalia flat chested, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Love Triangle, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143
Summary: Divided by social status but united by love. Lilith and Alador, love and cherished each other but something happened. he left her for another woman and of all witches in the isles, why does it have to be Odalia? the girl she rejected to be with Alador?
Relationships: Alador Blight/Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Inspired by songs AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the wrong Grammars and Spellings
> 
> hope you enjoy the story!

Lilith once knew what love is but now she feels numb. She thought that his love for her is real but turns out, it's not. Today is their wedding, a wedding of two powerful witches from two powerful family, The Blights. Why is this happening to her? Is she not enough? tsk she remembered his words clearly that day.

_Do you really think that a Blight like me? Would love someone like you? tskk your just another playtoy to me Lilith, remember that...._

Tsk Why haven't she seen it before? Edalyn already warned her about him but she didn't listen to her sister, instead she ignore her sisters warning and continue to be with him.

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

As Alador finish breaking Lilith's heart, there stood Odalia, a smirk on her face, walking towards the crying Lilith, she then wipe some of her tears and lick them, slowly leaning forward to Lilith's ear.

_You Shouldn't have rejected me, Clawdork_

Lilith remembered that day when Odalia and her friends cornered her at the back of the school.

_Odalia and her minions stood there, looking at her like she is some prey, well she is, she's Odalia's prey right now._

_" W-what do you want??" Lilith ask, stuttering in the process making Odalia smirk_

_" Shut up and enjoy Clawdork" Odalia said in a unusual sensual voice_

_Odalia then slowly walk towards Lilith making her step back until she hit the wall behind her, Odalia smirk at this, taking advantage of Lilith's situation, Odalia then lean forward and capture her lips and start touching Lilith's body, Lilith quickly push Odalia away from her which earning a yelp from the other woman and a gasp from her minions_

_"How dare you!!" Odalia spat at her, she then stood up and look at Lilith_

_"You will pay for this Lilith, no one reject a Blight" Odalia spat at her then walk off leaving Lilith alone. tears streaming down her cheeks_

Lilith hated that memory, after that day Odalia became more aggressive towards her, Bullying her every chance she get and insulting her every now and then but of course Eda would always stand up for her, punching Odalia in the face and insulting her about her breast size.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, She cringed at the sight. Her eyes are puffy from all the crying, her hair is in all places covering her face. Sighing to herself Lilith then ready herself for today's _event_ , today is the wedding and she's invited, that fucking Odalia invited her. Lilith is now fully dressed, her attire screamed perfection but her eyes screamed sadness. Lilith knew something was up, Alador couldn't just hurt like that but this is how love works for them. Looking at her reflection for the last time _As long as his happy, I am happy_ Lilith said to herself smiling.

_Stone cold, baby_

_God knows I tried to feel_

_Happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

_Give me the truth, me and my heart_  
_We'll make it through_

_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

As Lilith opened her door, her sister is already out there looking at her worriedly.

"Are you sure your going Lily? you know that those spoiled brats is just going to rub it on your face right?" Eda ask her older sister worry written on her face

"I'll be fine Edalyn" Lilith said trying to assure her sister 

"Okay, I'm coming with you then" Eda said grinning at her sister

"Edalyn your not even invited" Lilith remind her sister but Eda being Eda just smirk at her and drag Lily out of the house

Lilith and Eda manage to manage to make it in time. Wedding bells chiming, witches applauding, through the whole ceremony, Lilith blacked out and the next thing she knew, the traditional dance for newly wedded couple started.

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

Lilith look at the dancing couple, Specifically at Alador. He is smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes, he was just smiling to pleased the audience, to please his and Odalia's parents, then their eyes meet, his full of regret while Lilith's full of sadness. how could he do this to her? Why did he do this to her? It hurts...it fucking hurts but she know that this is the reality and she must accept it, even it means breaking her heart in the process.

_Stone cold, baby_

_God knows I tried to feel_

_Happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

_Give me the truth, me and my heart_

_We'll make it through_

_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

The dance ended and the people applaud the new couple, the guest are now congratulating them and offering gifts but on some wicked chance, they stop in front of her, Odalia smiling at her while Alador is looking at her blankly.

"I didn't think that you would come Lilith but oh well enjoy the party" Odalia said in her sweet disgusting voice making Lilith want to puke but she restrain herself and give them her _best_ smile.

"Will do, Mr. and Mrs. Blight and congratulations" Lilith said 

"ughh stop this formal greeting will you" Eda then decided to butt in 

"Edalyn? I don't remember inviting you" Odalia said clearly annoyed but Eda just ignore her and continue eating which made Odalia furious

"now now darling calm down, just let her be" his voice is not the same, it's cold and manipulating not the sweet and warm one that she knew

"Alright dear" Odalia said sweetly then smiled evilly

She then kiss Alador on the lips, catching him off guard but eventually go with the flow, breaking the kiss Odalia then look at Lilith who is still wide eyed, regaining herself Lilith cold demeanor was back and Edalyn saw this, _that damn oda-flat-chest is going down_ Eda thought to herself

_Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

"E-excuse me for a moment" Lilith excuse herself tears already streaming down her face

 _I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

_Oh, I'm happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand_

_If happy is her, if happy is her_

Odalia smirk at this, finally she had her revenge and it is fun to watch that damn Clawdork broken. Eda took out a _gift_ for the couple.

"hey oda-flat-chest this is for you, hope you enjoy!!" Before Odalia could react the box exploded in front of her ruining her perfect hair and face

"Ughh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Odalia's screamed and be heard through the whole isles 

"hahaha that's what you get for messing with my sister, speaking of Lilith, I need to find her" Eda said running towards the faint smell of her sister

A minute of running and calling she finally found her sister at there safe place, near the lake, sighing to herself, Eda then slowly approach her sister who is clearly crying.

"Lily" Eda softly call, as she sit beside her

Lilith just keep on crying her eyes out

"Lily, I know it hurts but you can't cry forever because of them, Your stronger than this and I know it and besides your much more prettier than that Odalia, not too mention your boobs are much bigger than hers!" Eda smiled as she heared Lilith chuckle

Wiping the tears off her eyes, Lilith then without a warning hug Eda and she gladly hug her sister.

She may cry for now but she knows that it will pass and even if it hurts, she will let him go................

_I'm happy for you_


End file.
